Gohan Rose Gohan in Remnant a RWBY x DBZ Crossover!
by ReXi101
Summary: After the final battle with Cell, Gohan suddendly finds himself waking up in Remnant of RWBY! What will he do? Will he ever get back home? Read to find out! Rated T for Later in the story :3
1. Chapter 1 : Son Gohan

**A/N : Hey guys..soo this is my first time writing a fanfic so bare with me! There could be multiple words missspelled!**  
 **So yeah, Onward to chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

* * *

The Final clash has started. After Goku sacrificed himself to kill Cell, He blew up himself along with King Kai and Cell...And all for nothing. Cell returned, more powerfull than before. He killed Future/Mirai Trunks, Blasting a hole trough his chest. Vegeta, out of pure anger, transformed into Super Saiyan and tried to kill Cell. Right after he thought he killed him, Cell came out of the ground, tackling Vegeta and shooting a Death Beam at him. Right in the last second, Gohan came flying in front of Vegeta, taking the blast, and, in the process, dislocating his shoulder. For a while they fought, but the battle was mostly one-sided, with Cell playing with Gohan. After a while, Cell stoped attacking and started doing the Kamehameha. Gohan didn't have any hope left, thinking that the world was going to be destroyed. But then, Goku contacted Gohan via King Kai, telling him not to hold back and give it his all, And that brings us to the present...

"Hahahahaha, give up BOY! There's NO way you can win!" Cell said,putting more energy into his Kamehameha wave.  
Now,you see,one thing about Gohan,whenever he gets frustrated or angry,he gets a power boost.  
That's how he asccended into Super Saiyan 2 after Gohan,rght now,was really,REALLY,angry.  
At ,for making Cell,At Cell, and mostly, at he didn't get cocky, maybe this wouldn't be he didn't get cokcy,maybe his father would have been alive right now,instead of talking to him from the otherworld using King Kai...

'You can DO it son! give it all you've got!'

"I..I can't! I..."

'If you are woried about the Earth FORGET IT! We can always revive it with the Dragon Balls!'

"HAHAHAHA, What is that child? Making your finaly prayers?!" Mocked Cell, Not noticing the crowd behind him.

"Let's go everyone!" Shouted Krillin, Gathering the most energy he can.

"For Gohan!" Shouted Yamcha, Doing the Kamehameha.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP DO YOU?!" Shouted Cell, Blasting them this was happening, Vegeta slowly rose out of the ground, transforming to Super Saiyan.

"For Trunks.." He said weakly, Gathering as much energy as he could for a Final Flash.

"FINAL FLASH" Shouted Vegeta, Firing it at Cell, and hitting him. "What the-?!" Shouted Cell, Losing his Balance.

'This is your chance Gohan! DO IT!' Shouted Goku to Gohan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan Poured as much Energy as he could into the Kamehameha wave, ovepowering Cell's.

"What?! No! Im PerfECEEET!" Were Cell's last words, Getting swalowed By the kamehameha wave.

But, There's one thing no one noticed, not even Gohan himself. In the middle of the Clash, A big Vortex Appeared Under Gohan. it Slowly started getting bigger and Bigger,  
it did nothing but now...

"It's over.." Muttered Gohan weakly, Falling to the ground, and getting swalowed by the Vortex.

"GOHAN!" Shouted Piccolo, wittnesing Gohan dissapearing.

" What Happened?!" Shouted Krillin "I can't sense him anywhere-!"

"It's okay, we will just wish him back with the dragon balls" Said Yamcha " Yeah..I guess your right..."Said Krillin

"Hey, We're going to the lookout, you coming Piccolo?" Asked Krillin "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you"

"Okay then..see you there" Said Krillin, Flying up to the air and taking off to the lookout.

Vegeta was laying on the ground, Barely being able to sit. Piccolo looked at him and said "Vegeta..thank you. Without you, we probably Coudn't have beat Cell.."  
"Hmph, I dont need you pitty Namekian!" Said Vegeta "GO! I can fly up there myself" Shouted Vegeta "Whatever you say" Said Piccolo, taking off to the lookout.

"..How could you do this KAKAROT?!..First surpased by you..And now by your son.." Mutteres Vegeta weakly "..That's it..I will never fight again.." Said Vegeta, Flying off to the lookout.

* * *

That concludes Chapter 1! How'd you like it? Like I said, It's my first time writing a fanfiction and well yeha..its probably shitty..well, I guess..review? i don't really know how a fanfiction gets popularity on this website xD Welp yeah, THat's it! See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ruby Rose

A/N : Well, Here's chapter 2 ! Oh and BTW Thanks Veto64 for the rview! Ruby and Gohan will be..A LOT OF OOC! Yeah, Gohan's going to be more chill and while he still will study, wont be a really big nerd, and Ruby will be more..less-innocent..yeah..Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2 : Ruby

Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.

Narrator: Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness creatures of destruction the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.

Narrator: However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.

Narrator: Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night.

Narrator: But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn.

Narrator: So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.

Ozpin (voice over): But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

The Henchmen look around and at the Dust Crystals in the display when Roman aproaches the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open THIS late?" Says Roman, flicking his cigar

"P-Please! J-just take my Lien and leave!" Says the shopkeeper, holding his hands in the air

"Shhh,shhh,shhh,shhh calm down" says Roman pointing a finger at the shopkeeper "We're not here for you money" Turns around to face his henchmen "Grab the dust"

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group use to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. While that is happening, a henchman places an open case on the display to the shopkepeer. "Crystal. Burn. Uncut." He says, and the shopkeeper starts filling the case.  
As this is happening, another henchman notices a litle girl, around 15-16, wearing a red cloack and listening to 'This will be the day'. The music is turned so high up, even the henchman can hear her. And she's reading something...is that a weapon magazine?

He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood droping from her Head and revealing a suprised Ruby Rose, wearing headphones. He motins to lower them. She lowers her headphones, and while doing so asks "Yes?"

"I said, Put your hands in the air, NOW!" Says the henchman, pointing a gun at her.

"Are you...robing me?" She asks, playing innocent.

"YES!" He yells, annoyed.

"Ooooohhhh..." She says, smirking confidently.

While Roman Torchwick is waiting for his Henchmen to finsih the Heist, a "Hey!" and a "Hyah" Are heard and a Henchman comes crashing out of the shop, And a confident Ruby Rose with him, Unfolding 'Cresent Rose' Into it's Scythe form.

Roman is looking at her, kinda weirded out "Okayyyy.." He says, and turns to his henchmen "Get her!" He tells them, Motining to Ruby with his head.

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were" He say sarcasticly " Well Red, we can both agrre it's been a fine evening but.." He points the top of his cane at her, the cane starting to glow red. "I fear this, is where we part ways" As he says that, He fires a Dust projectile from his cane. "Whoa!" Shouts Ruby, jumping up and avoiding it.

"Crap..you okay if i go after him?" Ruby asks the shopkeeper, geting a tiny "Uh-huh" from him.

She looks around and finds Roman climbing a building, sho she follows him. When she get colse to the buidling, she jumps and shoots her sniper rifle under her to give her enough momentum to climb the building "Persistent.." Says Roman. Suddendly, A big Bullhead appears and opens the hatch allowing Roman to get inside.

"End of the line, Re-" suddendly a white light flashes across Remnant, blinding both Ruby and Roman.

"Wh-Wha..?" Asks Ruby, Mesmerized.

"What was that?!..No matter" Says Roman, Looking back down at Ruby.

"Like I was saying, END OF THE LINE RED!" Shouts Roman, Throwing a Fire Crystal and Firing at it with his cane, igniting it.

"Uh-oh.." Mumbles Ruby, not knowing what to do.

"Hahahahaha-Huh?" Laughs Roman, But suddendly stoping as he spots something next to Ruby.

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"Crap, we got a huntress!" Shouts Roman

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"The Hell..?" Mumbles Roman

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.  
The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

Ruby looks at Glynda, amazed "You're a Huntress!" She puts on a pleading look "Can i have your autograph?!

The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger!" Shouts Glynda, Walking around Ruby.

"They started it!" She protests, pouting.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... (she notices Ruby's smile) ...And a slap on the wrist." (she demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!) But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." Says the strange man, leaning in closer to her face. "You..have silver eyes.."

"Uh.." Ruby look REALLY uncomftrable.

"So! Where did you learn to do this? (gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting)"

"S-Signal Academy.."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Mumbles Ruby

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Says Ozpin, Putting on a thinking stance

"(mumbles through her full mouth) Oh! That's my uncle! (she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! (proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises)

"So I've noticed. (placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

" Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! (talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know! (flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile)

Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"(smiling) Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"(exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby) Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

-AND CUT-

A/N : Holly Molly that was a long chapter..i dunno how many words..well anyways, that's Ruby's side of the story. Next time, We're Gonna see Ozpin meeting Gohan and healing him! So stay tuned!

TheSonicFan8 Out ( Ironic, my name's Sonic fan and im doing a RWBY + DBZ Crossover, and no Sonic...hmmm...) 


End file.
